The One Who Smiles
by yumiitee
Summary: "You know, Mikan. They say that girls who smile a lot is a freak in bed." All eyes turned to her. All Mikan could do was laugh nervously.


I entered the classroom of Senior Year Class 2B. The usual scene greeted me. By usual scene I mean, the same chaotic madness that erupts when you mix a bunch of crazy people with different Alices in one room.

My eyes scanned the room for a certain brunette girl. She was sitting by her best friend Hotaru, as usual, chattering away in that animated manner of hers. She looked at the door. She saw me. I wonder if she'll avoid me again. I nodded to her.

A pretty blush came across her face. Yes, I just described her blush pretty.

I heard a tiny chuckle from Koko. I looked at him but he seemed to be laughing at something else.

I guess Mikan's still not over what I told her the other day. When is that baka going to come to terms with it?

"Natsume," Ruka called to me. I went to sit beside him.

I stared at Mikan Sakura. Yes. I'm staring at her. Got a problem with that? I do that a lot nowadays.

She was back to talking to her friends again. I'm pleased to see that there was still a faint blush on her cheeks. She was laughing at something Iinchou said or something.

That girl's always smiling. It irks me that she always does. Well, not really. I actually kind of like her smile. I mean, I really like her smile. Not that I'd ever admit it out loud, of course.

I heard Koko snicker from behind me again.

Koko, you freak! Get out of my head.

I sent a vicious glare his way. He just gave a tiny shrug and looked at that Shouda girl's direction instead.

Man, that boy is whipped.

His middle finger rose up in salute to me. I rose both of mine to him. He stuck his tongue out.

"Real mature, Koko!" I hit him in the back of his head.

The rest of them watched our exchange curiously.

"What can I say?" Koko answered sheepishly. "At least my girlfriend loves me for it,"

Shouda's ears perked up at that. She stalked over to us and stopped beside her boyfriend.

"Correction, dear," she purred into Koko's ears. A chorus of jeers echoed around the room. The bastard's face turned red. That dude is seriously whipped.

This obvious display of affection is making me sick.

"I love you, despite of your immaturity." Sumire practically cooed and pinched Koko's cheeks.

"Ouch. You pinch too hard." Koko complained.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby."

Sumire went in for a kiss on the cheek but Koko, that bastard, turned his head in time and caught his girlfriend's lips instead. It was just a simple peck. Then there was another. And another. And again. Now, it was a full on make out session.

Sickening, I tell you. I looked away because I think I just might barf. The girls of the class squealed as the guys jeered at the riot the couple was causing.

I turned to Ruka. "I'm sure glad you and Hotaru keep the kissy mushy stuff to yourselves in your room."

Ruka blushed. "Shut up, Natsume."

"You don't have to hide it from me anymore, Ruka. I know why you always make up lame excuses to leave early."

"What did you say, Hyuuga?" a cool voice that sent tiny chills up my spine said. I looked at the source of the voice. It was Hotaru, of course. She had her Baka Gun aimed at me at the ready. Beside her was Mikan, who was still looking at anything but me.

When is she going to snap out of it?

I looked back at Imai. I smirked at her. Her lip twitched in annoyance.

"I just told your boyfriend here," I patted Ruka at the back. He sputtered. "That I'm glad you keep your intimate life private."

Her lip twitched again and she cocked her Baka Gun.

I noticed that Mikan's eyes grew wide. She gasped then turned to her best friend.

"Hotaru! You already had sex with Ruka-pyon?" Her eyes grew wider. I laughed under my breath at her bluntness.

Hotaru aimed the Baka Gun at Mikan and shot it to her. I can't understand why those girls are best friends. I really don't.

The whole class seemed to have heard what Mikan just said. I'm not surprised. That girl can never keep her voice down. The room fell silent and the horny couple finally broke apart. Actually, I'm more stunned at the fact that polka dots knows the word sex at all. Or anything that has to do with it.

I can practically feel the heat coming off from Ruka's body because he's practically a human tomato now. I can even see Imai's face going pink.

The silence was still awkward. And then Anna and Nonoko, ever the good friends, came to the rescue.

"Well, Mikan." Anna laughed nervously.

"I'm sure that everyone here's already had some sort of sexual experience." Nonoko continued. She had an uncomfortable smile on her face.

Sumire jumped in on board. "Yeah, Mikan. You all probably know that me and my sweetheart here has been doing more than what you've just seen."

"Sumire!" Koko protested. "They don't really need to know that."

"We know." The class answered in unison. That's just creepy.

"But, honey. I can't help it." Sumire pulled Koko to her again.

"You're so good at what you do." Before you know it, they were engaged in another make out session.

Really shameless, they are. Tch. Now everybody knows who wears the pants in their relationship.

But at least that got everybody's attention off Ruka and Hotaru.

"I'm really going to kill you some day, baka." Hotaru threatened Mikan. Yeah, right. Like I'm going to let that happen.

Koko sent me a thumbs up while his lips were still locked to Shouda's. That's just disturbing.

Seriously, Koko. Just get out of my head already. You're a sick bastard if you're still reading my mind while you're making out with your girlfriend.

I saw his eyes widen at that. About time that bastard realizes that his mind is filthy as fuck.

Well, his mind and mine. And all the other boys in this class. Yes, even Iinchou.

Eh. What can I say? We're only teenage boys before anything else.

Hotaru took a seat beside her boyfriend and I saw from my side vision that they held hands under the table. We got another whipped boy here, folks.

"You know, Mikan." Imai's calm voice seemed to rise above all the noise in the room.

"Yes, Hotaru?" Mikan moved in closer to her best friend.

"They say that girls who smile a lot is a freak in bed."

The room was blanketed in silence yet again. I smirked and scrutinized the brunette who was blushing furiously as she realized that all eyes were on her.

She moved backward as the people's attention seemed to stalk her, like a predator to its prey.

She laughed uncomfortably. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Hotaru Imai got her revenge.

Its obvious that the poor girl was uncomfortable at the amount of attention that everyone was giving her now. If she only knew the images that people are conjuring up in their minds.

Scratch what I said about teenage boys and their filthy minds.

**All** our minds are as filthy as fuck.

I would start to feel sorry for the girl when she started to sweat under all the attention but I was far too amused by her cuteness.

Yes. I just said cuteness.

Deal with it.

Narumi, that transvestite, entered the classroom effectively putting strawberry fields out of her misery.

She all but rushed and crushed him in a hug. That transvestite. I can imagine hundreds of ways to kill him. I could burn his hair. That would be the easiest way. He's going to be so depressed he's going to have to kill himself. Yup. That should be enough. I won't even be blamed.

"Good morning, class!" He greeted us in that overly happy way of his. He kept his smile intact and looked at me,

"Natsume, stop giving that murderous look of yours. I'm not affected by it at all."

He sent a kiss my way and I felt his pheromones act up on me. My blood rushed to my cheeks making me red. The anger I was feeling towards him made my blood boil causing me to go redder.

I'm not just going to burn his hair. I'm going to burn his hair, then his fingers and toes one my one. Then his arms, then his legs. I'm going to make him suffer a slow and extremely painful death.

I may be a little bit of a pyromaniac.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Mikan," Narumi-sensei said to me. "You can let go of me now. I have to start class." Naru-sensei sent a smile my way and I went to go to my seat.<p>

I looked at Hotaru expectantly. Was she still going to sit beside me after what I said about her and Ruka-pyon?

She looked at the other way and stayed by her boyfriend's side.

Well, that answers my question. Dejectedly, I trudged over to my seat. I didn't mean for the whole class to hear. I really didn't. I was just shocked and I wasn't aware of the volume of my voice.

Grandpa always said that I never practiced good self-control. I better try to learn soon so Hotaru won't be mad at me as much anymore.

Classes resumed as usual. Predictably, I really didn't register anything the teachers were saying. It was all too dull for me.

I felt something hit my head. I glared at the general direction I guessed it came from. It was from Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka's desk.

I inspected my suspects.

Hotaru and Ruka seemed to be busy playing some kind of flirting game under the desk with their feet and hands.

Then my gaze came to Natsume. He looked innocent enough. But you see, Natsume never looked innocent.

I just knew it was him.

He felt my burning gaze on him. He looked at me. This is the first time we had eye contact since the other day. I felt my face go hot whenever I remember what happened. That boy is impossible.

His eyes traveled down to the floor next to me. I looked down to where he was looking. There was a paper ball on the floor. That was what probably hit me.

I looked back up at the spawn of the devil himself. The very handsome spawn of the devil, at that.

What, Mikan? Did you just call him handsome?

Yes, apparently I just called him handsome. That's fine. Because he _is_ handsome. Okay, Mikan. Stop thinking about how handsome he is.

_Pick it up and open it_, he mouthed to me.

Who the hell does he think he is to boss me around like that? Oh, what the hell, Mikan. You're going to pick it up anyway.

I just noticed that I like to talk to myself in my head in third person.

I picked up the paper ball and smoothed it out on my desk.

_Come to my room tonight. We need to talk._

I knew this was coming. I looked back at Natsume and mouthed a No to him. I don't think I was ready to face him just yet.

_You're coming anyway._

That jerk is so cocky. So bloody cocky.

I sighed and faced back to the board.

I was going to come, of course. I just can't resist him.

Darn, Mikan. You really don't have self-control.

* * *

><p>"I heard a knock on my door. A smirk crossed my lips. She came. I walked over to my door and opened it.<p>

"What do you want, Youichi?" I couldn't keep the irritation out of my voice.

"Geez, Natsume nii-chan. What got your panties in a twist?"

Youichi went inside my room and sat down on my couch. This 10-year old kid took after me too much. I should have taught him more manners.

"Anyway, I just came by to borrow some of your notes. Jinno-sensei is killing me. I know that you're a closet dork and you keep your notes here somewhere." He's sprawled across the couch now.

I waved a hand lazily in the direction where I kept my school stuff. I won't even deny what he said because he's only going to tease me. Seriously? Where was the respect?

He dove in to my desk and rummaged through my things. I just watched him silently by the doorframe. He emerged from my desk and waved the stack of papers in the air.

"Thanks," he grinned and walked out. "Later, onii-chan!" he called out from the hallway.

Maybe he didn't take after me too much after all. That kid's got a happier aura to him.

I closed the door but heard another knock not a few minutes later.

I opened the door and saw the face I've been wanting to speak to on the other side.

"Hi," I said calmly.

"Just get to the point, Hyuuga." Mikan snapped. Why was she so pissed?

"Don't you want to come in first?" Manners. See. I had them.

"Uhm. No," she smiled up at me. "I'd rather just stay here."

I swear I can hear victory music playing in her mind. Victory over what?

She cleared her throat. "Well," she dragged out the word.

"Get to the point, Hyuuga." She repeated.

I remained silent and scrutinized her once again. Why was she being so hostile? If anything, I should be the one who's acting the way she is.

I mean, seriously.

I was the one ignored after I confessed my love to her.

I was the one fucking rejected.

Yes. I was rejected.

Stop fucking laughing or I'll make sure you suffer as much as Narumi will.

She crossed her arms over her chest. Because of her that action, I was forced to look down to her chest area. Her rather healthy chest area.

Let me make it clear. She was the one who crossed her arms that made me look down to her chest. It was her fault why I'm checking her out. Got it?

I'm not a pervert.

Eh. Forget I said that. Its a lie.

I sighed in my head. I need to snap out of it. I really wanted to fix things here. Ogling her chest won't fix things.

I leaned against the doorframe and got to the point.

"Why do you keep ignoring me, polka dots?"

"Because you're a jerk."

Okay. Now I'm confused. What the hell?

"How am I a jerk? You were the one who slapped me, ignored me, and rejected me," surprisingly, my voice was calm as I said that. Contrary to the inner turmoil I was feeling.

I feel like a fool chasing after her like this.

Her faced reddened in anger. My eyes squinted at her. She's angry? Are you fucking kidding me? After all this, she's still the one that's angry?

She pointed an accusing finger at me. "You!"

"Y-you… You…" She was sputtering now. I was getting annoyed.

"Spit it out, tangerine."

"You kissed me!"

I am now doubly confused. Yes, I did kiss her then but I don't see why she's bringing that up now. So, I asked her what she meant in the most intelligible way that I can, considering the state of confusion my mind was in.

"Huh?"

I knew this girl's idiocy was contagious.

Not that I really mind, though.

"You fucking kissed me, Natsume!" she was still pointing her finger at me.

I was stunned that she said fuck out loud. I guess she must be very frazzled over that kiss.

I was still not getting it, though. God. This girl is the only one capable of making me feel stupid.

"… it was my first kiss, Natsume." Mikan said with her voice volume the softest I heard it in all the years I knew her.

I let that sink in. Is that it? That was why she avoided me? That was why she couldn't look me in the eye these past days?

I heard my laugh, a foreign sound even to my ears, erupt from my lips. I couldn't help it. She was just too cute.

Yes. I described her as cute again.

Get over it.

She aimed a punch at my arm. I continued laughing. Then she punched my stomach. All the punches she gave me were useless, though. I couldn't feel it through my laughter.

I calmed down after a bit.

"You big jerk. I knew you were going to laugh at me." She pouted and shuffled her feet. She made a move to leave. I watched her take a few steps away from my direction.

That jerk. I knew he was going to laugh at me. That big son of a bi-

"Mikan," he whispered into my ear as he hugged me from the back. I didn't hear him catch up to me. Probably because I was fuming from anger too much.

Despite myself, I felt myself calm down a bit at his touch. I didn't realize how much I missed being close to him until now.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again into my ear. He pulled my hair to the side. I felt his lips travel down my neck and he kissed a tender spot. I blushed. This was too close. I could feel myself giving into him.

I must not give in. Self-control, Mikan! Where the hell is your self-control?

I tried to pry myself away from him but he only hugged me tighter.

"I didn't mean to laugh," his lips continued to explore the back of my neck. His warm breath went back to my ear.

"I also didn't mean to steal your first kiss like that."

I swear no human can blush harder the way I was blushing now. I turned to face him and looked him in the eye.

I'm still struck at how beautiful his eyes are. Gone were the hard, cold and unloving stare. Now, I see a pair of soft and sincere eyes.

I really can't stay mad at him for too long, you know?

Truth be told, I only ignored him for so long because I was embarrassed. Maybe the kiss was horrible considering my lack of experience in that area. Its horrifying when I think about it.

"Was it bad?" I asked him.

"What? The kiss?"

I nodded.

"Looking back, yeah. You were pretty horrible." My eyes widened at that. He's the biggest jerk I've ever met! The nerve of him. "I can't believe I haven't figured out that you're a total virgin."

I tried to get out of his grasp but the jerk's too strong. I settled for glaring at him.

"I hate you,"

A flicker of hurt flashed through his eyes.

"No, you don't."

"Oh, I do. I really hate you." I glared at him a while longer then looked away from him to inspect the hallway.

"But," I heard him say. His hand went to my chin and guided my head to look at him.

"I love you, Mikan,"

I stared into his eyes again and got lost in them.

Oh, who am I kidding?

I felt a smile play on my lips.

"I love you too, Natsume."

"I know you do."

He says that like he knew it all along but I don't mind. His perfect lips morphed into a smile. He really should smile more. He leaned his face down closer to me.

His face came closer. And closer. And closer.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Stealing another kiss from you,"

Then the next thing I knew I felt his lips come crashing down on mine. I panicked. What the hell was I supposed to do?

But Natsume seemed to know everything he was doing. His lips moved expertly against mine and I responded to the way he moved. I felt the tension from my body escape.

I want more of him.

I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him closer into me. His lips formed into a tiny smirk against mine and I punched him lightly at that.

His hands roamed down to my waist then went lower to my back then lower. A little bit lower. Then I gasped.

He took that as an opportunity and claimed my mouth fully.

I snaked my arms to his neck and pulled him down even closer to me, making the kiss deeper.

I heard him groan and it was my turn to smirk against his lips.

* * *

><p>My head was starting to ache from all the reading I've done. Damn you, Jinno-sensei. I swear that nuthead is alive just to torture his students.<p>

I looked down at my desk and grinned in triumph at the progress I've made. Youichi, you did a pretty good job.

I glanced at the stack of papers that I got from Natsume onii-chan. It was useless, after all. It turned out to be a bunch of doodles that mainly consisted of drawings of tangerines and a bunch of circles that was probably meant to be a polka dot pattern.

I tried to imagine Natsume nii drawing these. I laughed at the thought. He can be pretty ridiculous.

I'm actually horrified at the thought that my nii-chan could be so whipped. I wonder if I'll be whipped too if I fall in love? Hopefully not. The thought's too scary.

Although its late, I decided to give the "notes" back to nii-chan. I'll get an opportunity to tease him again. Tch. Tangerines and polka dots. Haha! Too funny.

I was going to round the corner in the hallway where nii-chan's room is.

But what I saw is a sight that I knew was going to haunt my nightmares forever.

My nii-chan had his hand in a place that was highly inappropriate. Even I knew that. But One-chan didn't seem to mind and had her arms around his neck.

They looked like they were sucking each other's faces.

Then when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I heard nii-chan groan.

Oh my goodness! He actually groaned.

This is too much for my 10 year old brain to register. I went back to the adjacent hallway and I tried to regain my normal breathing pattern there.

"I want to test out Imai's theory," I heard Natsume senpai say.

Huh? What theory?

Then I heard One-chan gasp and giggle followed by the sound of a door being closed.

I shuddered.

Nevermind. I don't want to know what theory that is anymore.

* * *

><p>AN:

First of all, I love you for finishing the story. :*

Next, ror ya'll tumblr users out there, I guess you know where I got my inspiration from. :D Haha! I saw this post that said, "They say that girls who smile a lot is a freak in bed." idk why but Mikan immediately came to mind. :)))))

I'm sorry if there are any errors in there. :)

I'd love you forever if you give me a review. :D 3


End file.
